Boarding School Madness
by XxSCENEandHEARDxX
Summary: A few incidents lead Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino into having to go to boarding school. But it's not just any boarding school. It's a BOY'S BOARDING SCHOOL!
1. Chapter 1

**Gomen Mina!!!! School work + Writers' block= nothing new for current stories, but new ideas for other stories, so while y'all are waiting on my subconcious to figure out something, I thought I'd keep u busy with this new Naruto Story ^_^ Hope you're not too mad at me for not updating my old stories yet. I'm trying to finish the next chatpers for all of my stories before I add any of them on. This way you'll get more to read ^_^**

* * *

Sure the Haruno clan is the most respected and highest in society. But even though I'm around a sea of people, I still feel alone. People see my status and my money, they don't see me. I wish my parents could understand that. Sure, I'll get to see my four brothers again, but I just can't believe that our parents are making me do this. IT'S INSANE! Girls are supposed to go to an all _**girls**_private school. As my mind raced through the events that occurred not too long ago, I realized I was _there__,_ at Kohana Leaf Academy.

Sure I like the long, baggy, jeans I'm wearing, but now I'm seriously regretting the spaghetti-strap top. So I pulled on one of my brothers' very large, black, hoodies they left behind and put on my black-knitted-button tab hat, pulled the hood over my head, and put on a pair of my sunglasses.

'Ok, I'm sufficiently covered so I wont be noticed….hopefully,' I thought.

"**Beep" **I locked my car and started to walk to the front doors of the school, and so far I haven't seen anyone. 'Yes! Hopefully I'll get to the Headmaster's office without seeing anyone!' I cheered in my head.

When I entered the school, I expected the school's office to be close by. I mean, in almost every school there is the office is usually easy to find because it's right next to the front door, right? Well, that's what I thought, but I was wrong. For some strange reason, they had the office in the back of the school. So here I am, wandering the stupid halls for the stupid office in this god forsaken school.

"Excuse me, s-sir, can you help me?" I heard a voice say from behind me. 'Crap. I've been spotted! Wait did she say sir?....Hold up. A girl? YES! I'm not the only one!' I thought. I turned to see a girl with very pale skin a lot like mine and her long dark hair complements it quite well.

"I'm not a guy," I began at a whisper.

"Oh. I'm s-so so sorry. Your baggy clothes just…just make you…" She stuttered, so I decided to save her the trouble and cut her off.

"That's ok. I dressed like this because I don't want any of the students here to know I'm a girl. Also I'd rather keep my family status on the D.L. if you know what I mean." I whispered into her ear.

"I see. Well do you know the way to the office…" She began.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name's Sakura, Sakura Haruno. And I just looked at a map when I walked into the school, it's down this way." Just as I said my last name and pointed down the hall her pearl eyes looked as if they were going to popl out of her head.

"Wow, I didn't know the Harunos had a daughter. I mean it's nice to meet you Haruno-san. I'm Hinata Hyuuga. It's a pleasure to-"

"Please call me Sakura, Hinata. My title is just that. A title. Nothing more….I have an idea, I'll be your new best friend if you'll be mine?" I asked as we walked through the halls. She nodded and then we finally found the school's office….20 minutes later!

"They really should put the office IN THE FRONT OF THE SCHOOL! I mean this was rediculous." I fumed.

"It wasn't that bad. I-I mean I agree with you about them moving the office to the front of the school. It'd would be a-a lot easier, but we got to talk to eachother while we were trying to find it." She said with a smile.

"Yeah that's true."

"Well thank you, Sakura…chan." Her voice becoming so soft that I almost couldn't hear her. "Is it a-alright if…if I call you Sakura-chan?"

"Hai! Hina-chan," I said as we walked into the main office. We walked up to the front desk, where this woman, who's definitely seen the change of time, had a pained look on her face.

"E-Excuse us. Might you tell us where th-the headmaster's office is?" Hinata slightly stuttered.

"Don't be nervous, you'll do great here. I just know it," I whispered into her ear.

"He's in a meeting right now. You can-"

"I'm Sakura Haruno and this is Hinata Hyuuga." I said with a smirk. The somewhat shocked look on the woman's face just made my day. "We're supposed to be in that meeting and were just running a bit late." She walked to one of the doors behind the front desk and nocked.

"Hello, Mr. Jiraya, two ladies here are claiming they should be in this meeting."

"Yes, bring them in." We heard a man say.

"Alright ladies, you can go in now."

"Arigato" Hinata said oblivious to the old hag's jelous tone. As we walked past her, I could have sworn she gave me the evil eye. It was really creepy.

"Sakura, you coming?" Hinata asked. I nodded, being wary of the woman. The hag seemed familiar and not in the good sense, but I just shook it off and walked into the office.

"There you two are, I was wondering what happened to you." A big busted woman with blonde hair said.

"Lady Tsunade." Hinata and I said, taken aback by her presence here. 'Maybe it was just Lady Tsunade's chakra that I regognized and not the old hag.'

"How come you're here? Not that I'm complaining, but we thought we'd be the only ones coming here." A blonde girl with bangs covering one of her striking blue eyes said to Lady Tsunade and possibly us.

"Well, miss Yamanaka, you and Tenten were supposed to come to my school, but because of the…incident, our school was demolished. All of your parents requested that you stay with me and since I'm now working here…At least till we get a new school, you'll be going to school here. Is that clear?" A chorus of 'yes Lady Tsunade' was heard as an old man with very long white hair clapped his hands together.

'Wait a minute, my mom and dad wouldn't have agreed to this. That's why they sent me to an all girls school. Something's fishy and I'm gonna find out what.' I thought, slightly glaring at Lady Tsunade.

"Well-well. Five beautiful young ladies at my disposal." He said.

'He's going into my never be alone in a room with him, book.' I noted. I looked at the three other girls and I think they're thinking the same thing as me.

"Um…girls, I'm sorry to say this, but…" she stopped and sighed rubbing her right temple, "Since you're going to a new school, new uniforms are required. I wasn't allowed to help with the design either…" she stopped again, but this time to glare at the creepy man sitting in front of us.

"Mr. Jiraya here, is your headmaster, and he's the one who had them made." Then she handed each of us a package which had our names on them.

"These are the uniforms you'll be putting on tomorrow. Your extras will already be in your room, and yes you all will be suite mates."

"Now ladies, we have only a few rules here. They are.." he stopped and cleared his throat "You must wear your uniforms during school hours unless stated otherwise, work just as hard or even harder in your classes here as you would at your old school, and lastly note that I'll always be here if you need a hug." He ended with a wide creepy smile. Our answers were us taking a few steps back and the sound of a thump.(A/N: I wonder what that was?...heehee)

The thump I heard came from behind me, so I turned around to find an unconcious Hinata laying on the floor. I bent down to see if she was ok.

"J-I-R-AY-AH!!!!!!!!!!" Lady Tsunade yelled, her jaw clenching as she walked toward him.

"Ah-ha-ha….I..mean lastly, follow the rulse as you would at your old school and be respectful." He said with a semi lazy semi scared look as Lady Tsunade stopped in front of him and giving him her famous glare.

"Ok, no ladies the only space they have available is the one in the tower….And it's actually an 8 room suite, so you'll be sharing it with four of the boys from this school." We all just stood there, well except for Hinata, who just woke up, but was still on the floor. Not a sound was made.

'I wonder how the others are taking it.' I thought as I looked at each of the girls. Tenten's mouth was open and her fists were clenched by her sides. Hina-chan was beat red and looked like she was about to faint again. Then that Yamanaka girl surprisingly was looking around just like I was, but then she did something unexpected.

"Well this is going to be interesting. They just better not go into my stuff!" she said pointing at Headmaster Jirayah.

"If they do, I give you my full consent to do as you please to them." He replied.

"Now, Tsunade could you please show these girls to their suite. Oh and girls, the boys are in school right now, but they'll get out in an hour."

'Ok, so school gets out at 2. Check.' I thought.

"Baggy-jeans-girl, you won't be able to hide behind those clothes anymore, and you definitely won't be able to hide your status or your legs in your new uniform."

'How did he know?...and what the..HECK!!' I thought as his wide smirk creeped me out even more.

"Girls lets go," Lady Tsunade said. As we began walking out of Jirayah's office, Tenten finally spoke up.

"When will we get out stuff back?"

"Oh, it's already in each of your assigned rooms." Tsunade said. We turned to a long, winding, staircase to an old steal looking door.

"Well, here we are, your new home for the next two years. Now go get acquainted with your rooms and meet me in Jirayah's office in 20 minutes, ok?

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." We all said dryly.

* * *

Sorry, this is one of the smaller chapters but it's just to keep you guys busy, while I'm doing the finishing touches on the chapters for my other stories ^_^

Please R&R-Constructive Criticism is well appreciated. Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it. ~ Ja-ne! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's me again, and yes I'm still working on the other chapters to my other stories. ^_^ So, I've been thinking, since this is a songfic, some songs are going to be needed. I've got a few songs in mind, but I'd like to see what songs you guys would like to see in future chapters. ^_^ Ja-ne!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Sasuke's POV-**

"Hey guys!" a loud mouth blonde yelled.

*'When will he ever just be quiet?'

'**Never!'**

'Who are you?'

'**Come on now. You're smart, you figure it out.'**

'…'

'**Fine. I'm you, I'm your inner self, the part of you that you don't show to anyone.'**

'Hn.'

'**Well, I'm gonna go…and…hahahahahaha…and leave you to the blonde for now. ^_^'***

"Neh, Teme! You there?" Naruto said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Dobe."

-Kachuck-

Everyone stared at the now open door as Headmaster Jiraya walked in.

"What the heck are you doing here, Pervy Sage!?!?!" (A/N: Yes, I'm using most of the ninja names you'll find out later why.) That earned a few snickers here and there.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru! My office…now!"

"What!" We all yelled and then we each gave Naruto our death glares and followed Jiraya out of the room.

"Ah-hahahaha…sorry guys. I didn't think he'd send us to his office." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, yeah. This is so troublesome." Our pineapple head friend said, as he walked behind me.

"Actually boys, I have a better idea. How about you boys go into the music room and wait for me to return. Just sit there, we don't need an incident like last time."

"Jeeze! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry for dropping the piano on your foot! I had to move it out of the way so that I could reach my meal card that fell in between it and the wall. I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT MY RAMEN!*stupid card Frisbee*" he said, mumbling the last part.

"And you didn't think…I don't know, to go _under_ the piano to get it?" the pearl eyed boy said, sitting down on one of the couches. (A/N: this music room is more like a lounge, it's to stir up creativity.)

"…uh…yeah, I guess…I could've done that," he said rubbing the back of his head again.

"Kuso…Boys, I have a meeting in about two minutes, I'll be back after that."

"Wait! Can we leave when the bell rings?!?!?" Naruto asked. 'He seriously needs to grow a brain' I thought.

"No Naruto," Jiraya-sama sighed, "Wait here till I come back and say you can leave."

"Dobe, you're an idiot." I said and sat down next to Neji.

* * *

**Sakura's POV****- **

So there we were, in the coolest suite imaginable.

'This suite is way too neat for four boys to be living in. Aren't boys supposed to be messy?'I thought. We walked through the living room. Yes, I said living room, I know right? It's amazing! There was also a small kitchen. The only thing I wasn't too keen on was that we all had to share…a..a bathroom. (A/N: you guys/girls know the locker rooms at school, ne? Well, the bathroom is like that but smaller. But the showers, aren't like the guys' locker rooms, get your head out of the gutter! The showers will have doors sort of like bathroom stalls except the bottom of the door goes all the way to the floor.) When we found out that we had to share the bathroom, Ino flipped.

"What the heck! How are eight people supposed to share one bathroom?!?!Ooh, there's a kitchen here to, I'm still hungry." she yelled as I saw Tenten walk out of the bathroom.

"Chill Ino! There's four showers, four stalls, and four sinks with mirrors. We can manage with that, and how are you hungry? You had this mountain load of pancakes, four cups of coffee, and a granola bar." She said.

"It's not my fault I have a fast metabolism!" Ino yelled.

"So I guess we find our rooms now." Hinata said looking around. "Oh my. There's two floors!" Hinata yelled. (A/N: I know OOC. I just feel like Hinata should be more outgoing, at least once in a while.)

We just stared at her in awe."W-What?" she asked.

"We've never heard you yell before." I stated blatantly. She blushed.

"I-I didn't mean to. I was…I was just excited because I've never s-seen a suite so big before." She said, playing with her two pointer fingers.

"No, you should do it more often!" Ino yelled and then giggled. "So did you find our rooms Hinata?"

"Yes ours are on the right and the boy's rooms are on the left. Our names are even on the doors so it's easy to tell whose room is whose." She said with a smile. So we all ran to our rooms.

I shared my room with Ino, and Tenten and Hinata shared a room. Mine and Ino's room has plain white walls, and two twin beds on either side of the room, but since we had a room on the corner we had four windows. The bed frames themselves were black and the floor was made out of hard wood. I'm guessing any decorations we want, we'll have to put in ourselves. I like it better that way though.

"I want this one!" I heard Ino-pig say. She ran over the bed on the left and plopped down onto it.

"Ok, so I get this one." I said smiling. This school may be fun after all, I guess pig was right.

"Hey forehead! We should decorate this place." She said.

"What's with the name pig?" I retorted.

"Duh, your forehead is big."

"It's not that big, pig."

"What's with the name you gave me?!? Do I look like a pig to you?"

"You eat a lot." I said as I almost fell over laughing and so did she.

"Ok, forehead so I guess we should go find Hina-chan and Ten-chan and head back to the headmaster's office." I nodded and we walked out of our new room.

"Hey, I was wondering when you two would leave your room." Tenten said from down stairs. Ino and I looked over the railing to see Tenten and Hinata in the living room, sitting on one of the couches.

"Ready to go?" Hinata asked.

"Yep!" we said in unison.

* * *

Ino opened the door, but instead of walking out, we heard her squeal. Now I know what you're thinking, must be a hot guy right, well, that's what I thought anyway. You see, before we left we noticed we still had about 15 minutes before we had to meet Lady Tsunade. So we just decided to talk so we could get to know each other better.

"Ok, so lets start off with something small….How about everyone's favorite color and favorite animal." Ino suggested.

"My f-favorite color is orange..and…um…I guess my favorite animal would be a fox" (A/N: coughhintcoughcough…excuse me I just had a tickle in my throat.) she said.

"Hmmm…I think my favorite color is…red and my favorite animal is the hawk."

"Do we have to pick a favorite color?" I asked, because I mean there's too many colors to pick from! How can you just have one favorite?

"Yes." Ino said in a cheery voice.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to say that my favorite color is…..um…"

"Pink?" Ino asked, probably because of my hair color.

"No. Either blue or green and my favorite animal is probably dogs." I said ending in a smile.

"How come you dyed your hair pink?" I'm really getting tired of people asking me this question, but it's to be expected I guess. Maybe I should dye my hair, then people might stop asking me this question, but that's for another day.

"I didn't dye my hair pink, it's my natural color."

"Right...I b-"

"Hey you guys we have to go or we'll be late." Tenten said trying to get off the topic of my hair color.

'She's my new best friend! Thank you, thank you, thank you Tenten-chan!' I thought.

"I'll race you guys to the door!" Ino said as she ran to the door and began to open it.

* * *

"Well hello Ino. We haven't seen you in quite a while." I heard a man's voice say.

"Hey pig, who's at the door?"

"It's…

* * *

**Dunn…DUnn…DUNN…..**

**I know, I'm so mean, and a hypocrite. I hate it when other authors of stories leave me at a cliffie. But the funny thing is, I love to do it to other people. So now I bid you a fare well, as I leave you wanting more…Mwahahahaha. ^_^ (P.S. I don't really like the way this chapter turned out, so I may change it later, but after I've finished the story ^_^ Like a rewrite)**

**Rikku: Please R&R**

**Me: Hey! What are you doing here?**

**Rikku: teehee..**

**Me: Go back to your own story.**

**Rikku: Awww. *pouts* NO!**

***Fading screams are heard as this chapter comes to a close* ^_^ Toodles!**


	3. Author Note!

**Hey people! First off I just wanted to say that yes, I did change my user name from Trapt-Thunder to XxSCENEandHEARDxX ^_^**

Now, I just wanted to tell you that the only excuse I have of not putting up my is that I've been procrastinating and reading other people's fanfics. Gomen mina! I have been working on the chapters, but just a little every so often. I'm sorry please forgive me, but I have to get my mind off of my writing for a little while or I'll go insane. So I'm taking a little vacation from it and just read other people's stories. Don't judge me. We all do it. So you'll just have to preoccupy your minds with other people's stories for a while. ^_^ I'll keep you updated on things though, so don't worry. I've also had my mind stuck on this idea for the past couple of days after reading some Naruto fanfiction.

It's going to be a Naruto spy story. Now I'm not quite sure how I'll write the summary yet, and there's a few names and things that I'm getting help with for the story. So expect that soon. Um….as for the other stories I have each chapter going…well here's my dialema. I think I'm going to do what everyone else is doing and just focus on no more than two stories. So please pick which two stories you want me to write on first. I'll finish those two stories before moving on to the next two. This way, there's less stress on what I have to write and how much I have to write. This would really help me out since I can't decide what two stories to continue first. Thanks a bunch!!! Please don't be too mad if the story you wanted isn't picked, I'll still be continuing them all, just some at a later date, ok? ^_^


End file.
